As conventional posture control devices, a tip tool guide apparatus that includes a rotation supporting unit arranged upright in a water chamber of a steam generator, a slide table provided in the rotation supporting unit, a manipulator mounted on the slide table, and a tip tool (processing unit) fixed to the end of the manipulator has been known (see Patent Document 1).
The tip tool guide apparatus moves (guides) the tip tool along a shot peening area of an inner peripheral surface of a pipe base provided in the water chamber by controlling the manipulator. At this time, the tip tool is pressed against the inner peripheral surface by the manipulator, and the posture of the tip tool follows the inner peripheral surface of the pipe base. In other words, the posture of the tip tool is controlled to have a predetermined posture by being pressed against and brought closely in contact with the inner peripheral surface by the manipulator.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-181909